xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Dunban
Dunban (ダンバン, Danban; English dub: ) is a Homs, and is one of the seven playable characters in Xenoblade Chronicles. Dunban serves as the voice of reason for the group, being willing to kill even a Homs in order to bring peace. Fiora says that Dunban is a big softy and cries when nobody is around. Riki calls him "Dundun". Personality Dunban is a soldier and a hero with a true heart. He's always willing to put his own life on the line to save everyone else. He's one of the most mature members of Shulk's party if not THE most mature. He does at times let his boldness get to his head, but he tries to avoid being a coward and motivate his fellow comrades to do the same. Despite being degraded to his left arm, he still continued to fight rather than complain. As second-in-command and mentor/advisor of the team, Dunban is the voice of reason and speaks for everyone in some of the most dire times. Dunban almost never forgets that family and friends are important even in the battlefield. He serves as a mentor to Shulk and Reyn; but even though he has patience, he knows better than to be their babysitter and expects them to depend on their own strength. Like Shulk, he is very protective of his younger sister Fiora. As her older brother as well as the only biological family member she has close to him, her safety and well-being are his biggest concern. When he thought he lost her, he tried to stay strong and not let his emotions get the best of him; but he loses his temper after he finds out who "murdered" her. And it is later revealed that he cries when no one is around. Gameplay Dunban has a variety of moves that allow him to deal a great amount of damage towards an enemy. In addition, many of his attacks combo together, making his moves very effective. He also possesses many moves that draw aggro to him or increase his speed/evasion. His downsides are his poor Defense and HP. Wearing heavy armour does not fix this problem, as Dunban is more oriented toward evading attacks than taking damage. Story A high-ranking soldier of Colony 9, Dunban was originally thought to be the only one capable of wielding the legendary Monado. He used the Monado to repel the invading Mechon forces at the Battle of Sword Valley, one year prior to the game's main story. During the battle, the Monado took a considerable toll on Dunban's health, causing his right arm to become almost completely paralyzed and preventing him from wielding the Monado, as any further exposure to the weapon could kill him. Despite the damage, Dunban is still able to effectively wield a katana, albeit with his left hand. He joins the party permanently after Xord is defeated. General stats ※ These stats are raw and do not include the bonuses from the skill lines. * Each Auto Attack hit adds 5% to his talent gauge. Arts * Blossom Dance Art (4-hit combo if B is pressed at the correct time) * Gale Slash (inflicts Bleed) * Electric Gutbuster (causes Break if used after Gale Slash) * Peerless Aura (cures party of confusion, draws aggro and increases strength) * Worldly Slash (2-hit combo lowering phys. def., also lowers strength when used after Gale Slash) * Battle Eye Aura (causes Lock-On, increases double attack rate, evasion fills talent gauge) * Steel Strike (Topples an enemy suffering from Break) * Serene Heart Aura (increases accuracy and evasion, higher bonus with lower health) * Final Flicker (fills Talent Gauge in exchange for HP) * Jaws of Death Aura (increases physical arts damage, revives when incapacitated, fills Talent Gauge when incapacitated) * Tempest Kick (long range ether attack, removes enemy buffs when used after Gale Slash) * Heat Haze Aura (completely removes aggro, guarantees critical hits) * Spirit Breath Aura (removes debuffs, grants Haste) * Soaring Tempest (multiple hits to enemies in range, hits fill Talent Gauge) * Thunder (hits enemies behind Dunban with an ether blast, forces Daze when used while an Aura is active) * Demon Slayer (all enemies suffer forced Topple when used to kill an enemy) * Blinding Blossom (transfers aggro from a team member to Dunban) Skill trees Dunban initially has access to three skill trees: *Bravery *Wisdom *Prudence Dunban's fourth Skill Tree Obstinance can be obtained via the quest The Balance of Power received on Valak Mountain and has the following prerequisites: * Valak Mountain reached * Magma Rock obtained * Bad Timing completed * Chilkin Changes completed * The Balance of Power completed Dunban's fifth Skill Tree "Enthusiasm" is acquired from the quest Stunted Growth found in the Hidden Village on the Fallen Arm and requires the following to be obtainable: * Mechonis Core Cleared * Fallen Arm 4 affinity stars (not 100% clear whether more might be needed) Presents 4 Hearts *Love Source (Other) 2 hearts * Prairie Dragonfly (Bug ; Colony 9 - Trade: Erik in Colony 9, 1* affinity) * Rubber Mantis (Bug ; Ether Mine) * Water Log (Nature ; Satorl Marsh) * Gypsum Branch (Nature ; Valak Mountain) * Poisonous Coral (Nature ; Fallen Arm) * Blue Gear Shard (Parts ; Satorl Marsh) * Gold Condenser (Parts ; Sword Valley) * Plate Snow (Strange ; Colony 9 - Trade: Jolele in Colony 9, 1*) * Death Bangle (Strange ; Bionis' Leg) * Lemonade Sky (Strange ; Makna Forest) * Blue Glow (Strange ; Prison Island) In Super Smash Bros. Dunban is shown performing a Chain Attack with Shulk and Riki as Shulk's Final Smash. Quotes * "For a bunch of soulless machines, they seem to know a thing or two. But we'll see." * "Follow my lead!" * "There is no escape!" * "Amateurish." * "Leave this to me!" * "Not bad. Not bad at all." * "No mercy!" * "Your days are numbered!" * "On my mark!" * "There are things at play here we can't hope to understand." * "Ah... Just like old times!" * "I don't have time for small fry!" * Dunban: "Amateurish." Sharla: "Yes, amateurish." * Dunban: "Riki, mighty Heropon, I can see that you are in pain." Riki: "Pteh! Nothing can beat Riki." Shulk: "Dunban, you're embarrassing Riki!" * "At last, we move at the same pace!" * "You'll be gone before you know what hit you." * "Timing is everything, remember that!" * (When engaging a higher level enemy)"Was this the wrong tactical decision?" * (When engaging a higher level enemy)"At least we'll fight!" * (When all other characters are down) "I am Dunban! Attack me if you dare!" * (When delivering a critical hit) "Felt that, huh?" * "It's only a matter of time before we lose!" * "But we mustn't be careless!" * "I can see this isn't pushing you at all!" * "Feel the flow of battle!" * "Born in a world of strife! Against the odds, we choose to fight! Blossom Dance!" * "Gale Slash!" * "Electric Gutbuster!" * "Steel Strike!" * "Worldly Slash!" * "Tempest Kick!" * (While performing 'Blinding Blossom' art) "Dance with me!" * (While performing 'Heat Haze' art) "Die!" * (While performing 'Battle Eye' art) "Face me if you dare!" * (While performing 'Spirit Breath' art) "Dodge this!" * (While performing 'Jaws of Death' art) "I fear not the Jaws of Death!" * (While performing 'Thunder' art) Ugh... Thunder! Gallery Dunban 2.jpg|Dunban Dickson-Dunban-Mumkhar.png|Dickson, Dunban, Mumkhar at the Battle of Sword Valley Dunban concepts 1.jpg|Concept art Dunban concepts 2.jpg|Concept art Compilation Armor Dunban 0.jpg|Compilation of Dunban's armour, with great detail Compilation Armor Dunban 1.jpg|Compilation of Dunban's armour, without great detail Dunban Battle Tactics C.jpg|Dunban - Battle Tactics fr:Dunban Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Homs Category:Dunban Category:Colony 9 Category:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U